Rebellion
by lunerwerewolf
Summary: Yuri learns that Conrad wasn't always the perfect soldier.


Disclamer: We do not own anything but the vastly multiplying plot bunnies that give us all our many fic ideas.

* * *

"Heika?" Conrad asked as he walked up to his young king. "Yuri what's wrong?"

He'd never seen Yuri like this before, the boy was sitting almost curled in on himself. He looked… lost.

"I think I'm becoming a horrible person Conrad." Yuri said quietly to his knees.

Conrart blinked he couldn't even imagine what his king could ever do to land in the 'horrible person' category. "Why do you say that Yuri?" he asked settling himself down on the soft grass covered hill beside his young monarch. The now 17 year old boy looked up at him sadly.

"I was raised to respect my parents Conrad," Yuri replied calmly "but lately… well every time they tell me to do something I find myself wanting to do the exact opposite just to prove I can."

Conrad couldn't help it he laughed aloud. "Yuri, being a bit rebellious doesn't make you a bad person. It's a perfectly normal part of a young man's development. Everyone goes through it."

Yuri looked up at him with those lost black eyes, "everyone?" he asked quietly.

"Yes everyone."

"Even you?" Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

Conrad chuckled, "Yes even me, I'm not perfect Yuri."

"What did you do?" the boy asked curiously.

Conrad sighed "plenty."

At his king's impatient look, he elaborated. "Let's see, when I was the equivalent of your age I routinely gave my personal guards the slip. Snuck out of the palace at all hours, and made my way down to the worst pubs in the worst district of the capital city where I usually drank and gambled myself into a torpor."

"You went alone into the worst district in the capital to drink and gamble? Where you nuts?" Yuri gasped.

Conrad offered him a small smile. "I wasn't entirely alone Heika." He sheepishly defended himself, "I always had Yozak with me."

Yuri arched a brow, "somehow," he said mildly "that just seems to make it worst."

Conrad laughed, "Yes it usually did." He said before elaborating further on one night in particular in a bid to cheer up his young king. On this particular night, he'd slipped past his guards and vanished into the darkness with Yozak, to go to the worst pub in the district. They'd enjoyed a night of elicit pleasure, drinking, gambling and flirting the night away. He told Yuri about the fact that he'd been drunk enough to actually hit on the pub owner's favorite customer's favorite whore and how things had gone immediately south from there. The man had taken great offence at a 'half-breed who didn't know his place' and soon he'd been involved in an all out drunken bar brawl. He described the brawl in as much detail as he could recall, right down to him and Yozak stumbling out of the pub and making their way home both so drunk that they had to lean on each other in order to stand. Although, he purposely left out the fact that the man had had him pinned to a table intent on teaching him a purely physical lesson about 'his place'. Yozak had rescued him from the man's less than pure intentions. He also omitted the fact that Yozak had become his lover in the aftermath of that drunken night of stupidity.

When he'd finished his tale of drunken lunacy, Yuri just stared at him in surprise before finally asking, "Did your mother or Gwendal ever find out about that night?"

Conrad blanched at the mere thought. "Thank the Great One no!" he replied sharply.

Yozak had wondered up behind them at some point during his tale. He had been adding bits and pieces here and there and chose that moment to ask curiously. "Speaking of that night, did they ever find out what caused that fire?"

"Thank the Great One NO!!!!" Conrart responded quickly, alarmed by the very idea of his mother or Gwendal finding out they'd been directly responsible for _THAT FIRE _getting started.

"_**FIRE?!!!" **_Yuri screeched in surprise.

* * *

A.N. (Sambi style)

O.o Now how _exactly_ did they start a fire? Anyways our favorite werewolf is having internet problems so I shall be updating for her for the time being.

R&R please


End file.
